The Eight Legs of Doom
by leggylover03
Summary: Fear comes to even the mightiest


Title: The Eight Legs of Doom  
  
SUmmary: Fear comes to even the mightest  
  
DIsclaimer: The tolkien people say I would taint them far too much so I own nothing  
  
A/N: Of course this is AU, This stemmed from a convo me and Alex had late one night.  
  
It seemed like an ordinary day as the small group of elves and adan rode back home. They were not far now, perhaps only a few hours ride away from the elven paradise.  
  
"Ada I think Legolas is in love with the tree" Estel snickered.  
  
"He has his arms around it as if huggingsnort the tree" Elrohir chuckled also.  
  
"Be silent little ones." Glorfindel admonished. "What do you sense young greenleaf?"  
  
Legolas looked up his eyes growing wide as they all heard the commotion. "Orcs and there are many." Five elves and one human drew their weapons knowing there was no time for an escape. Each turned as the orcs broke through the trees. Standing there now were a dozen orcs with malicious grins upon their faces. The woods had grown silent, until the battle cry rang out from Lord Elrond.  
  
Galiantly they all fought as one by one the orcs fell. Elrond sliced the head off the orc standing in front of him, but his ears caught the cry of his son. He turned to see Elrohir on the ground and took off running. He raised his sword and charged at the one who dared to harm his child. The blade found it's mark and the orc's body toppled to the ground.  
  
"Hannon le Ada" came the meek reply.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Nay I am well, I simply tripped."  
  
As they looked around dead orcs littered the forest floor marring the earlier beautiful day. Lord Glorfindel came over to Elrond and placed his hand on his shoulder to snap him from his reverie. "Mellon nin?" Elrond shook his head and frantically asked, "Is everyone alright, Legolas,Estel?"  
  
"Aye all are unharmed. Come let us continue home."  
  
Elrond nodded and they all mounted back up, taking off at a much swifter pace.  
  
"Your Ada showed no fear as he fought bravely" Legolas whispered to Estel. Elladan having overheard nudged the Mirkwood elf.  
  
"Ada fears nothing, not pain or death" he said with a proud smile. All of them nodded as they looked ahead.  
  
Within two hours they had arrived in Imladris. As the stable hands took the horses they all went inside. Tired and worn out they fell into chairs in the Hall of Fire. All seemed exhausted. "Ada will you not sit and rest awhile?:" Estel said with pleading eyes.  
  
"I can not rest just yet. There is a memo to write quickly and then I shall return." Glorfindel got up to follow, but Elrond turned. "Stay and rest and relax, you have fought well today." Glorfindel nodded and returned to his chair.  
  
Not bothering to remove his weapons Elrond walked onward to his study. His face usually pristine now was now dirty and his robe had been torn. His thoughts wandered away for a moment before snapping back. "I must finish this memo quickly, for I yearn for a bath and a good nights sleep." As he was finishing the memo something caught his attention. It was a spider crawling across the desk. A spider about the size of his hand.   
  
Elrond jumped quickly out of the way and began to try to bash the spider with the parchment. The spider scurried away from his attack, and crawled off the desk. With a starngled yelp Elrond jumped up on his chair, watching the spider move closer and closer.  
  
Downstairs the others laid, lounging around recovering from the day. They were brought from their rest by a war cry. Elladan turned and grabbed his sword followed by the rest of them. As they took the stairs two at a time their hearts raced, as they heard Lord Elrond shout. "Die you minion of evil die!"  
  
Charging down the hall the five of them stormed throuh the door swords drawn, to kill whatever had dared to harm Lord Elrond. As they entered the clatter of swords being dropped was heard throughout at the sight in the study. It was replaced with Estel's giggles.  
  
There upon his chair, sword drawn stood mighty Lord Elrond. Beneath his chair lay a spider quite obviously dead as Elrond continued to hack it from his chair. He turned to see the five of them clutching their sides laughing. A stern glare sent in their direction sent them all from the room, but the damage was done.   
  
Elrond sank into his chair as the echoes of their laughter reached his ears. Never would he live this day down, and the thought of sailing looked promising. Placing on his face his evilest glare, he went to face what he was sure would be a long night.  
  
Sorry just had to write it. other fics will be updated soon. 


End file.
